


Sitting Still

by Finn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn/pseuds/Finn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fair warning, English is not my first language, so sorry for the mistakes I didn't see. This was written for a prompt at h50kinkmeme, which was:<br/>Danny/Steve<br/>Steve decides Danny is too fidgety and makes him wear a butt plug to work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting Still

Steve is leaning against his kitchen counter, drinking a cup of coffee and watching his partner twitch and move around restlessly. They are between cases at the moment, which means paperwork. Lots and lots of paperwork.  
They are all better suited for hand-on stuff, so this isn’t the best of time for any of 5-0 but at least they all have some kind of outlet. Kono hit’s the beach to go surfing, Chin drives his bike faster than normally and Steve get’s up extra early to swim some more than he usually would.  
Danny though…well, it seems their usual outlet is not working so well.  
Taking another sip, Steve fondly thinks about last night, when he had Danny tied up, gagged and so very desperate. It had been fun, all that begging without words; it must have driven his partner crazy. Even if he hadn’t complained afterwards, to fucked out to do anything other than sleep.  
In hindsight, he might have made a mistake with that setup. Tying Danny up, restraining his movements is normally the kick both of them get out of it. Well okay, for Steve it’s also the thrill of controlling all of Danny. So what if he’s a control freak, it’s not as if it’s a big secret. And Danny likes being controlled.  
But maybe, just maybe, he should have given his partner the chance to work out his restless energy yesterday. Some rolling around might have done wonders for whatever has him fidgeting around the kitchen at the moment.  
Danny’s ranting as usual, nothing new there, but his moving hands –and really that guy had to be at least part Italian- are more wild than normally. And his pacing is making Steve dizzy. Enough is enough.  
“Daniel.”  
One word. Spoken calmly. It makes his partner still and his gaze snaps to Steve immediately.  
“Come here.”  
And he does.  
Puts down his own cup of coffee and not a second later he’s in front of Steve.  
Steve finishes his coffee, puts his own cup down and pulls Danny in, settling his hands possessively on his partners hips. Without prompting Danny relaxes and looks up to meet his gaze.  
“Not a good morning?”  
It’s funny to see how Danny prepares to start one of his epic rants and swallows it when he notices Steve’s raised brow. A rant is not what he wants. He wants Danny to answer honestly.  
Said man sighs, and leans his head against Steve’s chest.  
“Not bad, just not…good either. Chances are there will be just another eight hours of paperwork. And you know I normally don’t mind that babe, seeing as you’re kind of hopeless with writing reports and someone has to do it. But well… it’s starting to get to me. Not even I can manage to sit still for two weeks. I just want to…move or something. Sounds stupid, doesn’t it.”  
Steve chuckles and presses a kiss against his partner’s temple.  
“I should have let you move last night, hm? My mistake, I didn’t notice. I’m sorry.”  
Danny blushes and tries to protest but Steve hushes and instead kisses him. Long and wet and dirty. And Danny yields, stays pliant, relaxed and soft, leaning into him.  
It’s a head rush that never get’s old. Steve loves his ranting partner, the one whose energy sometimes seems as if it could power an entire country. But he loves this side of him too, the one that just lets him do whatever he wants, that’s okay with Steve making the decisions, no matter what they are.  
Time to make use of that.  
He gently pushes Danny away and turns him around.  
“Strip. Then bend over the table, head down, legs spread. No moving, no talking. I’ll be right back.”

It obvious Danny wants to say something but his partner obeys. Probably doesn’t want to head into work with a red ass, especially when he has to sit on said ass the whole day.  
Steve can’t suppress his smirk. There are other ways to make sitting fun.

*******************************

It doesn't take more than five minutes to get what he wants and by the time he’s back in the kitchen, Danny is in the position he was told to be in. His legs a spread, giving Steve a view that will never get old, and his head is cushioned on his arms. Still, Steve can see that he’s flushed and knowing his partner, that is partly because of arousal but also because of embarrassment. It’s another turn-on for Steve, and he secretly hopes that Danny will never get too used to exposing himself, even when it’s exactly what Steve wants from him.  
He steps up to Danny and let’s his fingers run soothingly over his partners back. Smooth skin and hard muscles. Damn, but he could touch all day.  
His fingers wander lower, touching the perfect globes of Danny’s ass and he can’t resist the small smack.  
Danny flinches, but he doesn’t move.  
“You’re being so good for me,” Steve murmurs. “Good boy.”  
Pressing a kiss to the recently reddened skin, he opens the bottle of lube and starts preparing the tight ring of muscle that twitches so invitingly in front of him.  
First one finger, than two. He avoids touching the prostate as good as he can. That will come later.  
When he’s satisfied that there’s more than enough lube, he removes his fingers and grabs the plug. Now THIS will touch the prostate. Constantly, without rest. Is actually made for it. Long, thick and a bit curved.  
For another lover he would have used more fingers but Danny will love the pain the stretching will bring.  
Steve presses slowly, but steadily. He doesn’t stop even when the widest part is about to slip into Danny and his partner gasps and clenches his whole body for a second.  
Then it’s in, and Steve steps back to wipe way excess lube and to wash his hands while Danny stays where he is. Only, the earlier twitching is now a trembling and if the hard, dripping cock is any indication it’s harder than ever for him not to move.  
But he’s still being good, so Steve leans in, turns his head and kisses him.  
“Now here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to put a glove on your pretty cock so you don’t wet your pants and then you’re going to get dressed. We’ll get into the car, which I will drive and we’ll head into work. You’re going to say 'Hi' to Chin and Kono and then you’re going to go sit in your office, in your nice comfortable chair. Blinds open so I can see you. And you know what you’re going to do for me then?”  
Steve moves down a hand and jostles the plug. Danny’s pupils are blown wide and he’s panting as if he has run a marathon, but still he keeps quiet as he was told, only slightly shakes his head.  
“You will start moving your hips; rocking on that plug I was nice enough to give you. You should thank me for that, by the way.”  
Danny doesn’t seem to remember how to speak for a moment, but finally he stutters “Thank…thank you f...for the plug, Steve.”  
Another kiss is his reward, and tapping a rhythm against the base of the plug, Steve continues: “You’re going to move and rock, and the plug will press against your sweet spot, and you know what? I’ll allow you to come. You can come as often as you want today, but only from rocking on your nice plug. No touching that cock of mine. And after each time, you’re going to come to me, thank me and ask for a new condom. We want to keep your pants nice and clean, don’t we?” He doesn’t wait for an answer, instead steps back and tells Danny to get dressed.  
Which his lover does, even if he’s a bit slow and his legs unstable.  
When he’s done Steve pulls him in again and kisses him, while his hand moves down to cup the hard cock pressing against the slacks. The condom will keep the wet spots away, but it won’t do anything for the tenting.  
“Better get yourself under control while we drive to HQ, Danno. Otherwise Chin and Kono will get an eyeful. And I wouldn’t like that one bit.”  
Danny nods, although it will be nearly impossible to do as he’s told, as Steve well knows. But Danny is good at following orders, he will manage somehow.  
Steve slaps Danny’s ass to get him going and that alone nearly makes Danny’s legs buckle.  
“Time to go, Danno. I can’t wait to see you ride your plug.”

And really, he can’t. Today will be fun. And he’s pretty sure Danny won’t sit still for one minute.


End file.
